Ask Me Anything
by Twinkle Lil' Sparkle
Summary: AU./"Ask me anything?" "Will you marry me?"/Berawal dari sebuah program e-mail rahasia berujung dengan bertemunya merah muda dan biru donker. Ungu tua?/Special thanks for all who waiting for my beloved multi-chapter fanfics. It's long-oneshot, I thought.


**Ask Me Anything**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Inspirated from _**The Gentleman and The Hero **_belongs to _**teenagemouse**

_WARNING : _**OOC (tingkat dewa)**_, _**SasuSaku ALERT!**_, _**Date and Time NOT appeared BD**_, _**Bahasa BONBIN yang tidak menuruti aturan EYD **_**\m/**_

**.**

**WELCOME TO SCHOOL EXCLUSIVE PROGRAM  
" ANONYMOUS MAIL "  
LOG IN or SIGN UP**

**.**

_**You log in as **_**Anonym_Stranger**

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : To WHOEVER receives this e-mail**

Yo, siapa aja yang nerima e-mail dari gue, gue ucapin selamat datang ke kehidupan gue. Berhubung gue disuruh buat akun beginian (yang malesin minta ampun, sigh) dan lo juga kebetulan bikin akun misterius ini entah ada angin apa, gue pengen kita berdua jadi temen chat sementara sampe tahun depan.  
Gak banyak yang mau gue bilang, soalnya gue gak boleh ngenalin diri gue, kan, disini? Nanti Kakashi-_sensei_ motong nilai gue kalo gue ngasih tau lo identitas gue... Ato nanti lo yang malah ngefans plus stalker gue? BD  
Anyway, bales secepet yang lo bisa. Kalo bisa nanti lo kirimnya sama curhatan lo, jadi gue bisa bantu. Gini-gini gue itu termasuk paling bijaksana, paling oke dan kece di antara temen gue. :3 See you!

**.**

**From : Anonymates  
To : Anonym_Stranger;  
Subject : Re-To WHOEVER receives this...**

Hn, makasih banyak. Gue juga dipaksa ikutan beginian, senasib deh. High five! Tapi gue gunain ini e-mail buat gue out of character gue sehari-hari. Gue gak bakal ngasih tau, nanti lo tau terus lapor pak guru haha DX  
Well gue kapan-kapan mau curhat, tapi sekarang gue lagi kosong bahan curhatan. Ya paling gue bakal ngasih tau kehidupan gue secara rutin, crush gue siapa, sama apapun lah yang disuruh guru-guru itu buat dikasih tau.  
Pede abis deh lo, sumpah! D: Jangan-jangan nanti kalo gue cerita ke lo tentang crush gue lo malah ngasih tau yang lain... Okesip. Latereply gak bakal gue bales. B-)

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : None**

Ih! Gue gak maksud sebenernya buat beginian, tapi mungkin kebawa temen-temen gue, yaaaa gue jadi ikutan doang B-)  
Pokoknya lo harus ngasih RUTIN ke gue! Gue juga bakal ngasih tau lo kisah sehari-hari gue kok ;) Gue bukan tukang gosip OMGOMOMGGG! /dia lebay thanks  
Betewe, gue laterep ga? Seenggaknya bales, liat sambil diciumin juga (enggak) boleh kok, nanti gue ceritain tentang diri gue pelan-pelan...

**.**

**From : Anonymates  
To : Anonym_Stranger;  
Subject : Re-None**

Udah gue duga lo itu mudah kepengaruh orangnya (kebukti dari kalimat terakhir lo di e-mail, tebak aja ndiri :b) Jadi, gue hari ini mau mulai curhatan gue. Gue lagi naksir orang, lo tau gak siapa? Ah iya gue tau lo gak tau (sumpah ini awkward banget) tapi it's okay lah.  
Hari ini juga gue ketemu guru nyebelin -_- Kebanyakan tugas, sumpahlah! Asdfghjkl banget itu _sensei_! Masa' iye gue nyoba numpuk tugas gue di kamar malah nyampe pinggang gue tugasnya... Ck.  
Kagak kok, ga latereply, cuman agak lola aja lo bales. Bales asap ye. :v

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : - Gue males masukin subject, sumpah –**

Yeeee, gini-gini juga gue primadona kali :p (wesoh) Well, gue udah tau dan gue gak kepikiran kalo gue itu mudah kepengaruh ah... (dia lagi mikir keras nih) Okelah, gue bales satu-satu, curhatan lo udeh kayak cewek ditinggal cowoknya di depan ortunya deh (lebay)  
Aiyah, jadi lo (akhirnya) suka sama orang juga? Give me a hug, dudee~~~! (/QwQ)/ Congrats ya berarti lo normal udah bisa suka sama orang (oke jk)! :') Gue ikut seneng deh nyuk (gue gak tau mau manggil lo siapa, tapi gue pikir ini keren dan keceh dan ajaib BD)  
Gue mau nebak! 'o')/ Pasti itu _sensei_ namanya ada huruf A, keceh kan? B) Emang itu guru satu-satunya guru ternyebelin yang selalu ngasih tugas ternyebelin yang nyebelin banget... Tapi gue ngitung tugas gue gak nyampe sepinggang deh (malah lebih lho! -w-v)  
E-mail gue kepanjangan nyuk (ketawa nista) XD Gue gak laterep kan! Seenggaknya masih di hari yang sama ;D

**.**

**From : Anonymates  
To : Anonym_Stranger;  
Subject : Re- - Gue males masukin subject...**

Akhirnya ketauan kalo lo cewek huahahaa! Gak masalah deh... Dan gue bukan cewek! Gue suka sama cewek, woy! Masih normal! (kecuali kalo lo mikir gue lesbian... *mikir keras banget*)  
Nusuk banget JLEB sumpah! Lo itu sadis banget jadi cewek... congrats udah bikin hati gue retak redam (oke gue ooc dan apa banget)  
Ngapain juga lo manggil gue nyuk? Emang gue munyuk apa? -_- Gue panggil nyet baru tau rasa lo...

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : Re-Re- - Gue males masukin...**

Bentar, apa banget itu subject gue, ambigunya kentel boy! (dia mikir keras lagi) Oh lo cewek lesbian? Jangan deket-deket gue! (lol jk) Kapan-kapan kalo takdir mempertemukan kita gue pengen lo tau seberapa besar isi hati gue (cieilah...) ngeliat elo... ngaku sebagai lesbian #okesip.  
Perasaan gue gak liat darah deh di dada lo? (pervert!) QwQ Masih sakitan hati gue boooooy! JLEBJLEBJLEBMARIJLEB gitu rasanya buooooy! Sampe pake capslock pula boy! (maaf, tapi boy lagi jadi trending topics di lingkungan gue B) CTAR kan?)  
Jangan manggil gue dengan nama lo sendiri nyet... ababil lo cih -A- Udeh ah, kepanjangan nih boy!

**.**

**From : Anonymates  
To : Anonym_Stranger;  
Subject : Re-Re-Re- - Gue males...**

Mending, daripada subject gue malah mirip orang gagap... (okesip ini gak kece) Btw, gue cowok! Y U NO TAU I AM COWOK! -_- Shit, gue udah ngasih tau jatidiri(?) gue... Dan gue asdfghjkl gimana bisa gue jadi lesbian woy!  
Emang seberapa JLEBJLEBJLEBMARIJLEBJLEBBERS AMAJLEB hati lo itu dibanding gue? Gue udah kelanjur dimakan tanah girl hati gue girrrllllll (gue juga pengen punya trending topics dong :'3) Dia itu udah jelek, muka kek kesemek, masiiiiiih aja bikin gue nyanyi-nyanyi U NO ME SO WELL kenceng-kenceng...  
Nama lo nyet, FIXED!

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : - Males mandi - (?)**

Sorry gue baru bales sekarang, itu subject gue apaan coba... (ini dibuat berdasarkan kemalasan penulis atas hari Minggu yang amat-sangat-oh-nyaman-sekali-banget ini) Oh lo cowok? Mirip cewek deng, congrats lu udah jadi waria sejati :v /heh  
Eh! Lo gak ngerasain seberapa sakit hati gue ngeliat keprimadonaan gue ini gak bisa ngalahin pamor cowok yang gue suka sih (secara gue masih normal, jadi gue sukanya sama lawan jenis :'D) Btw, lo juga suka lagu gituan? *headbang*  
Nama lo nyuk, TRIPLE FIXED! /DOUBLEDULUKALI

**.**

**From : Anonymates  
To : Anonym_Stranger;  
Subject : Re- - Males mandi - (?)**

Lo nularin virus sih... Jadi gue nular juga kan subjectnya... cih (padahal dia juga gak mandi sampe jam dua siang ini loh BD)  
Mending, gue juga terkenal kali BD Kalo lo sering ngegosip pasti tau gue deh... (oke satu per satu tabir terbuka...) secara gue kece badai halilintar tsunami tanah longsor angin topan maroko codot deh :v (tebak gue ngutip quotes punya siapa) Tapi keterkenalan gue gak bisa nggaet itu cewek... sialannn! *face palm(?)*

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : Ganti subject woy!**

Nah, subject yang waras akhirnya muncul karena gue B-) Berlutut!  
Ah, ganti topik... Gue jadi galau over max kalo udah ngomongin itu anak satu... pantat ayam! Mati lo sana! *meledak*  
Umm, nyuk, lo bisa jawab pertanyaan gue kan? Nah, gue mo tanya, gue kurang kece apalagi coba? Kurang cantik? Kurang seksi? Kurang ctar membahana? Kurang pinter? (gue ngaku ini gue emang kurang banget) Kurang apalagiiiii? w(OAOw) Tapi kenapa gue gak bisa dapetin dia...  
(Ini anak sepakat gak mau ngomongin orang itu tapi malah ngomongin, okesip sundul dia)

**.**

**From : Anonymates  
To : Anonym_Stranger;  
Subject : (none)**

Masih warasan subject gue kali hahaha! Eh lo bilang pantat ayam? Emang pantat ayam bisa jalan? Oh baguslah, mungkin dia lagi ngikutin tren rambut...  
Lo tuh bener, kurang pinter. GIMANA BISA GUE NGEJAWAB KALO GUE BELOM PERNAH NGELIAT ELO MUNYUUUUK! Amit-amit deh nih anak satu...

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : (none)**

*ngakak nista sampe kejungkel dari roller coaster* (ceritanya dia lagi ikut study tour ke taman bermain yang entah kenapa kedengerannya aneh kalo study tour ke taman bermain...) Btw, lo ikut juga gak kemari? Mumpung senen ih, gak belajar pula, bisa maen sepuasan BD Ini baru hidup boooy (y)

**.**

**From : Anonymates  
To : Anonym_Stranger;  
Subject : (none)**

Eh! Gue juga ikut deeengg QwQ Lo dimana? Mau ketemu kaga lo? Asik, gue bisa mukulin pala lo pake panci selama seminggu ini gue nahan uneg-uneg gue mo bilang ke lo kalo gue itu COWOK TULEN...

**.**

_FLIP!_

Sasuke menutup ponselnya perlahan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku dalam mode getar agar ia tahu bahwa ia telah menerima _e-mail _balasan dari _someone-who-mysteriously-come-to-his-life_ sampai membuatnya terpesona lalu berpaling dari seseorang yang ia cintai dari kelas X.

Adalah Sakura Haruno, _crush_ beruntung dari Sasuke Uchiha yang berlakon menjadi seorang **Anonymates **di program _cari jodoh_ di sekolah mereka. Selama seminggu ini Sasuke sudah dekat dengan seorang _cewek yang selalu bilang dia cewek lesbian_ berakun **Anonym_Stranger** yang memang BENAR aneh.

Sebenarnya Sasuke telah mendapat _clue_ sedikit, siapa gadis beruntung yang membuatnya _cenat-cenut_ sampai seperti ini. Ia bahkan rela untuk tidak mengecek _Facebook_, _Twitter_ sampai seluruh pesan dari teman, Sakura (yang paling ditunggunya) maupun para _fans_ gila yang tidak ia ketahui dapat darimana nomornya. Mungkin saja gadis ini periang, membuatnya sangat _out of character_ di dalam _e-mail_.

Perlahan stres yang dirasakan Uchiha bungsu ini mulai menghilang setelah _beradu bacot_ dengan seorang _nyolot_ di acara _cari jodoh_ Konoha High School. Seminggu ini sampai ia mengacuhkan Sakura yang selalu mencari ribut padanya.

Padahal ia tak tahu Sakura sedang mencari perhatiannya yang teralihkan ke ponsel di tangannya yang bergetar.

_FLIP!_

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : u_u**

Gue lagi di komedi puter... Cepetan, ini acara terakhir sekolah kita jalan-jalan loh ;w; Kapan lagi kita bisa ketemu di tempat romantis (cie) beginian di hari senen? (sungguh sangat tidak elit sekali) Gue tunggu sampe giliran komedi puter yang ini abis, ya...

**.**

Tepat di depan wahana Komedi Putar, berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat jarang ditemui. Dandanannya tomboy namun (mungkin) bisa membuat para _lolicon_ berpaling dari istri-istri mereka. Namanya Sakura Haruno, berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedikit berwarna kekuningan terkena lampu-lampu menyilaukan dari Komedi Putar.

Ini adalah kali keduanya ia ke taman bermain, terutama Komedi Putar. Keluarganya dulu (seingatnya) pernah menginjakkan kaki bersamanya di atas Komedi Putar. Ia tersenyum, secara tak sadar, saat mengingat-ingat kenangan waktu itu.

Tangannya memegang erat ponsel di tangan kanannya. Giliran Komedi Putar putaran ini sebentar lagi habis. Setelah ini adalah gilirannya dan anak-anak kelasnya sebelum kembali ke sekolah. Matahari terbenam telah menunjukkan keindahannya.

_E-Mail _terakhirnya tak kunjung dibalas sang **Anonymates**. Ia cemas, bagaimana kalau teman _e-mail_nya ini tidak berniat menemuinya? Hah... Salah Sakura harus menaruh hati seseorang yang menemaninya sejak seminggu lalu ini. Harusnya ia pasrah saja kalau memang tidak laku dan memilih untuk terus beradu mulut dengan Sasuke Uchiha, rivalnya sejak kelas X.

Juga cinta pertamanya sejak kelas X.

_Drrt! Drrt! FLIP!_

**.**

**From : Anonymates  
To : Anonym_Stranger;  
Subject : Kau dimana?**

Lo dimana? Ya elah susah nyari lo tau nggak, rame banget -_- Kasih tau tempat lo, oke? Nanti gue dateng kesana, secepet kilat nyamber deh! -w-b

**.**

Sakura mengerling ke arah Komedi Putar. Sudah hampir habis giliran, dan ini berarti ia harus cepat-cepat berkumpul lagi dengan teman sesama kelasnya. Ia mengetik dengan cepat _e-mail_ ke teman yang sepertinya tidak-niat-atau-apalah menemuinya itu.

**.**

**From : Anonym_Stranger  
To : Anonymates;  
Subject : (none)**

Gilirannya bentar lagi abis. Yah gak bisa ketemu deh ;w; Lain kali aja ya, mungkin kita bi-

**.**

_FLIP! _"Sialan!" Sakura menoleh ke belakang setelah ponselnya tiba-tiba ditutup dengan paksa, dan yang ia temui adalah dada yang bidang milik seseorang yang dibencinya.

"Keh, lo doyan juga mantengin Komedi Putar?" tanya Sasuke, rivalnya yang paling campur aduk itu, dengan ciri khas senyum miringnya yang menyebalkan itu. Sakura mundur serentak.

"Suka-suka gue, pantat ayam! Minggir gak lo! Gue pengen ke komedi puter!" Sakura mati-matian mencoba menahan tangis, berlebihan namun memang kecewa yang ia rasakan. Saat ia berjalan tiga langkah, tangan Sasuke menahannya. Sakura sontak menoleh ke belakang, "Apalagi, bo-"

Kecupan kecil tercipta. Manis dan apa adanya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari wajah Sakura yang masih _shock_ lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Efek ciuman gue sebegitunya sama lo, ya?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang pekat memerah, "Cih! Ngapain lo cium-cium gue! Sialan! Gue mau nyimpen ini buat pacar gue nanti, tau gak!"

"Tapi lo udah ngasihnya ke pacar lo, Sakura." Sakura terdiam mematung. Ia masih _shock_ dan sepertinya Sasuke ingin sekali membuat otot jantung gadis di hadapannya meledak kelelahan memompa darah ke wajahnya. Sasuke benar-benar _out of character_nya hari ini!

"Lo sadar gak sih sekarang? Hello, _Mr Chickenbutt_, lo lagi mabuk ato gimana?"

"Perlu gue buktiin lagi ato gimana?"

"E-Enggak usah! Makasih!"

"Terus jawaban lo apa?"

"Ih! Nembak gue gak romantis gini, orang tuh ye dimana-mana kalo nembak di taman bermain tuh musti di _Ferris Wheel_, lah ini Komedi Putar. Sakit perut gue."

"Tapi seenggaknya gue serius."

"Lo kebanyakan ngomong deh, hari ini." Sakura menghindari kontak mata dari Sasuke, sengaja. Ia tak mau melihat Sasuke tersenyum miring ke arahnya, "Kalo gue bilang gak gimana?"

"Gue cuma mau iya. Gue udah susah-susah jadi **Anonymates** buat lo tapi lo gak mau ngehargai gue."

Sakura. _Shock_. Tingkat dewa.

"_The hell_! Jadi lo si munyuk!" Sakura menunjuk tepat di wajah Sasuke yang menahan tawanya mati-matian agar tidak pecah saat itu juga. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam, tidak bisa lebih merah lagi. Matanya sudah berlinang-linang lalu ia memukul-mukul dada Sasuke yang mendekat padanya.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat, sialan! Kau bodoh, sialan!"

"Hn, aku tahu." _Pluk! _"Jangan menangis."

Sasuke menghela napas sambil memeluk erat Sakura. Memeluk sambil mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura yang bergetar di bawah pohon Sakura di dekat Komedi Putar, lebih tepatnya. Setelah agak lama, Komedi Putarnya berputar, Sakura pun mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata merembes di wajahnya yang manis memerah. Sasuke mau tak mau ikut memerah melihat wajah manis itu berada di jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan Sakura yang tersenyum malu-malu seperti _tsundere _pada umumnya. Sakura menatap lurus mata Sasuke lalu berkata, "_Ask me anything_?"

Setelah agak lama, "_Would you marry me?_" Sakura. Jantungan. Lagi.

"_Hell_, kita masih kelas XII."

"Apa salahnya? Kita kuliah sambil menikah."

"Hn, kau ini memang keras kepala."

"Itu _tagline_ku."

Dan hari itu pun berlalu sempurna dipandang _sunset_ yang ikut cemburu dengan kebersamaan mereka.

... Meski ada satu penghalang lagi.

"_THE HELL! _GUE KETINGGALAN KOMEDI PUTAR, _YOU DUMB_! GUE PENGEN MAEN TAPI ASDFGHJKL UDAH PADA BALIK! WOI! WOII! SASUKE LO TANGGUNG JAWAB WOIIII!"

**End**

**.**

_Tambahan : _**dengan gajenya BD **/plak. Makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin baca Oneshot pembukaan akun baru saya yang /ternyata/ selalu lama update. Entah saya yang gatel tangannya ato emang saya itu bernafsu untuk selalu bikin fict bersambung... Jadi saya bikin Oneshot yang LONGLONGLONGONESHOTLOOOOOOOO ONGONESHOT /hajardia. Ini apaaaaa coba, e-mailnya pada gaje, ooc kelewatan, endingnya gak jelas, kepanjangan... romance nya gak greget lagi, hieey! Ada yang niat minta sequel? Hohoho BD /dilemparsepatu

_**REVIEWS ARE COOL AND HIGHLY APPRECIATED! BD  
SALAM TwinkLil'sTar (coretKECEBADAIHALILINTARTSUN AMIBLETARBLETARTANAHLONGSORB ANJIRBANDANGABRASIPANTAIGUNU NGMELETUScoret)**_


End file.
